disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska Devereaux/Disney Magical World Quotes and Lines
These are the lines Eska Devereaux spoke in the Disney Magical World game series. Script Cafe "What's up, player? This cafe is definitely tops! Love what you did with the place!" "Just being here makes me wanna dance? How about it, player?" Friends "Hey, player! Great seein' you today! Maybe me and you can get some one-on-one with magic tricks! I think that can work..." "You use magic too? So do I! To drive out ghosts specifically? Wow! It's like we're twins! We might even be living in the same universe...I think" "Spiro? Oh, yea, he's a great friend! He didn't like me at first, but then we became best friends!" "Y'know...there's a place like this where I live. It looks exactly like it. How creepy is that?!" "Well, hey player! We keep running into each other! Hilarious, right? Well, if you have time maybe you can swing by and chat! I won't stop you!" "I remember when I defeated Opex. Who's Opex you say? He was the ultimate ghost boss. He almost sucked out all of the magic from this place, but it was saved by yours truely. You're welcome" "Morning, player! It's morning right? Yaaawn! I'm not much of a morning person" "I am starving! Lunch is just around the corner! I can practically taste that sandwich in my mouth!" "Look at all the stars! Evening, player! I was just checking out the stars and the beautiful moon. Ooh! ooh! And fireworks! Yea!" Seasonal "Woo! It's hot outside today! Maybe someone can turn on da AC? And no, that was not a Daisy pun. I need to find some air conditioning fast!" "Do you like fall, player? Me? I LOVE fall. The leaves smell good, the air smells good, everything smells good...sorry, I got a little ahead of myself, but the scenery is sure pretty!" "How did it get cold all of the sudden? I love snow and the holidays as much as everyone, but sometimes I feel like I might freeze into a cube!" "Happy New Year! Y'know what my new year's revelation is? To be better friends with you!" "Valentine's Day is here! I LOVE giving cards to my greatest friends! And maybe I can tell Benny I like hi-uh, I mean, uh, give more cards to my friends! Yea that's it!" "Ah, spring. I hear spring fever hits these parts of town. Look out. Ha! Just kidding! Spring is great!" "Whaaaat? You didn't tell me it was your birthday, player! Happy Happy Birthday! From me to you!" Greetings "What's up?" "Hi, player!" "What's happenin'?" "Can I join? That looks fun!" "Yea! Rock that attitude!" "Bonus points for your great smile!" "He he, stop it" "Thanks! You're an awesome friend!" You like me? Well, I like you!" "Woah! That's awesome!" "You nailed that pose! Nailed it!" Favors "Ha Ha Ha! Oh, sorry, player. Pff! But I happen to have a *snort* case of the giggles! Spiro thinks I should *chuckles* take some things seriously. B-but I can't! Haha! Do you think you can find something to cure my giggles?" "You'll find it for me? Hahaha! Thanks, player! I *chuckle* really need it! Good luck!" "Did you find it? Nice! You found it! However, uh, my giggles went away. I'm sorry that I put you through all of this, but I may need it for the future, so, thanks anyway, player!" "Oh, boy. Oh, hey, player. I have a crush on...this guy. And I tend to babble my words every time I see him. I want to be able to speak English around him, so do you know anything that would help my fragile speech?" "You do? Oh boy! Well, when you find it can you bring it to me? That would really be a big help for me! Good luck, player!" "What'd you find? Oh, yes! This will definitely help me with Ben-uh, I mean, this guy. Thanks, player!" "I am so busted. I accidentally drained all the magic from my wand, and if Von Drake finds out, I am dead meat!" "You'll find me some replacement magic? Thanks, player! No pressure, but I hope you get it as soon as you can!" "Is that...? It is! And this magic looks stronger than my original magic! I'll replace it right away...and probably be careful with stuff like wand magic. Thanks again, player!" Favors (with the musical note) "Hey, player!" I'm about to go on a treasure hunt! Who knows how much things can be found here! Wanna join in?" "Alright! Let's go grab some moolah!" "Let's look around here" "Here, treasure, treasure, treasure" "I can't wait to see what we find!" "Eureka! I think we found some!" "That was awesome! And of course, you can have your fair share of the treasure! Spare it well, player! Who knows what you need it for. Thanks for hanging out with me!" Ace Ensemble "Hey, lookin' good, player! How'd you get your outfit to match like that? It's super neat!" "Wait. player. Your outfit....it's epic! You pull that off so easily!" Picture "player! You've been such an awesome friend! We're practically related. Not really but...do you wanna pic with me? I wanna remember this moment where we're united as great friends!" Dreams "How's it hanging, player?" Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes